


Bittersweet.

by pepper_mints



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Candy, F/M, I'm Sorry, It was supposed to be fluff, Please Don't Kill Me, Spiritual, Technology, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?, dramione - Freeform, i should've known it would go wrong at some point
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper_mints/pseuds/pepper_mints
Summary: « Draco... » souffla-t-elle après s'être calmée. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher avec un regard espiègle et lui, tout perdu d'amour qu'il était, il s'exécuta, s'agenouilla devant sa reine comme si elle possédait tout son être. Et c'était le cas. « Draco… Promets-moi de m'aimer jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, d'accord? » Et dans son adoration totale il promit, sans une once d'hésitation, sans ciller une seconde. Il scella sa vie à la sienne pour lui offrir tout ce qu'il était et bien plus encore. | Dramione, M.





	Bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. And listen to Candy (so good) by The Rose while reading! Also don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments! xx

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il la détaillait, allongé près d'elle, les rayons chauds léchant la peau hâlée de ses joues. Il avait encore du mal à la croire réelle, bien là, avec lui. Si belle, si pure, si envoûtante. Elle bougea un peu, se réinstallant sans se réveiller, et ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent un peu plus, cascade de miel sur ses oreillers blancs. Il osa un mouvement pour les toucher, puis se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il l'avait observée, il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait se ravir d'elle, de ses courbes, de sa peau, de ses lèvres. Il voulait la graver dans sa tête jusqu'à brûler ses rétines. Il voulait ne jamais l'oublier, garder à jamais une trace de ce moment, de cet oubli, de cette bulle irréelle. Elle était la déesse qu'il chérissait dans ses rêves les plus fous, celle qu'il voulait faire sienne à jamais. Elle était son Aphrodite, sa muse. Et le soleil sur sa peau semblait la faire irradier de pureté, comme un halo divin.

Puis elle se réveilla. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, il le vit seulement quand ses deux orbes couleur d'ambre se plantèrent dans les siens, encore voilés par le sommeil. Il le vit seulement quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire bienveillant, son fin visage tourné vers lui. Sa voix retentit dans le silence et tout son corps réagit. Un simple bonjour et pourtant, le son glissait sur sa peau comme de l'eau fraiche, provoquant un frisson le long de son échine. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Il lui sourit en retour et sa voix grave, un peu rouillée, répondit à son salut matinal. Lentement, gracieusement, elle se redressa, et vint se poser devant lui. Ses deux mains, si douces, vinrent encadrer son visage avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre, se sondèrent. Elle lisait tous ses secrets dans ses yeux baignés d'amour, et il s'offrait à elle sans condition.

**« You look so good, come on baby. Your taste is so good, just like candy on my lips. So good. »**

Ses lèvres, fines et charnues, vinrent papillonner sur les siennes. Elle les frôlaient, les taquinaient du bout de sa langue, et il en devenait fou. Elle était si douce, si douce qu'il aurait pu s'en arracher la peau. Il gémit plaintivement, il voulait la sentir, et elle sourit doucement. Si elle était une déesse, lui n'était qu'un pauvre fou, impuissant adorateur de cette divinité qui lui faisait grâce de ses faveurs inestimables.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, enfin, et le monde devint éblouissant. Sa vision se couvrit de blanc et le goût sucré de ses lippes lui fit oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Leurs lèvres dansaient un ballet tendre et paresseux, et lui remerciait le ciel de goûter à une telle pureté. Elle avait le goût d'un bonbon, celui qu'on mange lorsqu'on est triste, celui qui fait du bien à l'âme et qui soigne tout.

Leur condition humaine les rappela à l'ordre et elle s'éloigna la première, le laissant pantelant, complètement retourné. Vidé de tout pouvoir et de toute volonté. Il était à elle, pleinement et inconditionnellement. Elle l'observa un instant et se laissa retomber sur les draps, sur le dos, en riant. Il grava ce son dans sa tête pour pouvoir le rejouer encore et encore, cette pure mélodie qui le faisait vibrer à l'intérieur.

«  _Draco_... » souffla-t-elle après s'être calmée. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher avec un regard espiègle et lui, tout perdu d'amour qu'il était, il s'exécuta, s'agenouilla devant sa reine comme si elle possédait tout son être. Et c'était le cas. «  _Draco… Promets-moi de m'aimer jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, d'accord?_  » Et dans son adoration totale il promit, sans une once d'hésitation, sans ciller une seconde. Il scella sa vie à la sienne pour lui offrir tout ce qu'il était et bien plus encore.

Elle rit à nouveau et sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque éclat et elle irradiait de bonheur et lui irradiait d'adoration pour elle et tout était beau, pur, sain. Tout était amour et douceur et tendresse et ça avait un arrière goût sucré qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier. Tout était parfait. Ils étaient parfaits. Alors il vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et se mit à rire à son tour et ensemble, leurs voix formèrent une harmonie parfaite, qui retentit entre les murs blancs, dont les notes s'en allèrent voler sur le soleil et éclairer les recoins sombres de leurs âmes.

Puis, comme un disque rayé, les images se mirent à tressauter, et leurs rires s'évanouirent dans un bruit métallique et le monde s'assombrit soudainement et il paniqua en sentant le froid s'installer. « Non… non, non, non, je vous en supplie! Pas déjà! » L'odeur de la chaleur et de l'été s'évanouit pour laisser place à celle, écœurante, de la peur et de la mort. « Je vous en supplie… Je veux oublier encore... »

Il retira la pastille métallique accrochée à sa tempe et la secoua dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, dieu merci enfin, elle se rallume. Ses mains sales et tremblantes eurent du mal à retrouver sa tempe, mais après quelques minutes de larmes et de panique, il parvint finalement à la replacer. Le contact froid de l'objet le rassura, et son souffle se calma un peu.

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et tombèrent sur le corps allongé à côté du sien. Sa peau était devenue violette et boursouflée, et ses yeux avaient depuis longtemps cessé de pétiller. La plaie de sa gorge avait finalement séché, et elle n'avait plus rien de la déesse qu'il avait tant aimé. Elle était ce qu'il désirait oublier. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. D'un doigt tremblant, il pressa la pastille métallique accrochée à sa tempe, et inspira profondément.

Ses battements de coeurs revinrent à la normale, et la pièce s'éclaira à nouveau. Les larmes sur ses joues séchèrent progressivement et, malgré le goût salé de ses lèvres, il se mit à sourire.  _Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il la détaillait, allongé près d'elle, les rayons chauds léchant la peau hâlée de ses joues. Il avait encore du mal à la croire réelle, bien là, avec lui. Si belle, si pure, si envoûtante..._


End file.
